Normalicy is Underrated
by Cassandraishere
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Willow, Rye, toys, tears, and anxious mommy brain. What the heck am I talking about? Read to find out! One Shot.


**I've noticed that everybody writes about Peeta and Katniss struggling or almost dying or something. What about Peeta and Katniss just being, you know, people. This is basically that, a day with our favorite couple where they do absolutely nothing.**

 **Cassandraishere**

"Ok, did you pick up the diapers?"

"Yes."

She nodded quickly her eyes scanning her list, "your pills? Did you stop by and pay the bills? I left the envelope on the-"

" _Yes,_ " he groaned and softly banged his head on the table to make his point.

She squared her shoulders and lowered her notepad and pen. "Peeta, could you be serious for _two seconds_?"

He groaned and softly banged his head against the table once more.

" _Peeta,_ are you even listening to me?" she crossed her arms, steadily growing annoyed with him.

He lifted his head and met her gaze, the bags under his eyes just helped him put up his 'pathetic victim' act. "Katniss, this is literally the seventh time we've gone over the list."

"It is not!" she shouted, her embarrassed blush taking over her face because she knew he was right.

"I didn't forget to do anything! And even if I did, Delly is fully capable of watching the kids without all this prep anyways. She's been a parent longer than both of us. One of her kids is in high school!"

She tugged on her braid and lowered her eyes to the ground. "I... Is this a good idea? I mean, do we _really_ need to go? You _know_ how I don't like to travel, maybe we should just stay home."

Peeta crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "Katniss we _cannot_ skip Johanna's wedding. You're one of her bridesmaids."

"So?" she stomped her foot petulantly. "It's not like I'm the maid of honor or anything. She won't mind."

" _Katniss,_ " He arched his eyebrow and she knew that the argument was a lost cause.

She tossed her hands in the air, her notepad went flying somewhere across the room. "Fine! Separate a poor, vulnerable, woman from her _only_ children."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you quite done?"

She flopped into the dining chair across from him with a pout, "no."

* * *

Finally, after a very limited amount of theatrics from his ever charming wife, he was in his bed, under his sheets, wearing his sleep pants, with his eyes closed and his window open. All was right in the world. His children were asleep. The door was locked, he had even prepared breakfast in advance because he knew that the next morning would be an inevitable chaos. He should not be awake. He should be asleep, he hadn't slept decently in two days. And it wasn't even for the usual crappy reasons why he didn't sleep. For two nights straight he had been dealing with completely unnecessary drama. Willow woke him up at three in the morning just the other night by breaking that stupid hand painted glass _thing_ that Effie gave them as a gift when he married Katniss. He wasn't unhappy to see it go, the thing that bothered him was the fact that Willow had made a mess with the honey she had stolen to, surprise, cover her baby brother in his sleep because she couldn't stand him.

Could he go to sleep after that? Of course not. The baby needed to be bathed and his crib fully sanitized. Willow needed to be scolded. The baby, obviously, started to cry. He couldn't get it to stop, which of course woke Katniss up. And since she was hormonal, because she was pregnant again, she started to cry too, which made him start crying as well and encouraged Rye to cry louder. Everyone was crying when his alarm clock went off.

What about the next day you ask, oh imaginary audience? Now that one was fully on Katniss' shoulders. Usually, he loves listening to her. Her problems are _always_ his problems. But _God_ what does a man need to do to get some sleep in this house?

He spent an unusual amount of time in their closet with her. Katniss is not a fashion type of woman. She never has and never will care about what she's wearing. He likes that. But when she's pregnant she gets self-conscious and uncomfortable, which he always thinks is adorable. She felt strange in the dress she was wearing to Johanna's wedding and wanted to wear something else. Katniss always told him that he was the most patient person she knew, but even he had a limit. When he started to get grouchy and annoyed Katniss yelled at him and kicked him out of their room. Long story short, his daughter took pity on him and he woke up with a weird cramp in his neck from sleeping with a toddler on his back in a child-sized bed.

Why couldn't he sleep then? No one was crying, his wife was not irrationally angered by the mere sight of him. He should consider that a victory. He turned over and looked at his beautiful, perfect, sleeping wife. Maybe if he just...

She slapped his hand away when he reached over to grasp her arm. "No, Peeta. No more babies."

He sighed. Well, that was the end of that plan.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm coming baby, just let me put down your brother."

"Dad- _eee!"_ Willow whined loudly.

Katniss finally managed to pull the front door open, the noise that was permanently blasting from her house hit Delly in the face the moment she did so.

"Delly!" Katniss grasped the other woman's hand and pulled her into the house quickly. "You're finally here!"

Delly, as always, smiled. "Good morning, Katniss."

Katniss nodded and continued to yank her through the house, almost tripping her on a random pile of toys on the floor. She pulled her into the kitchen where the rest of her family was congregated.

"Delly!" Peeta greeted her with a grin, his arms full of his struggling son whom he was attempting to seat on a high chair.

"Hey!" she smiled again, her eyes taking in the scene before her. There was orange baby food spilled across the floor and a pink plastic plate rolling away from the scene. Willow was running around, hopping like a bunny, with a sparkly tiara on her head and a magician's wand in her little fist.

Pretty basic stuff.

"Are you guys excited for the wedding?" Delly asked as she set about helping clean up the baby food mess.

Katniss shrugged her shoulders, looking unimpressed and picked up Willow mid-hop.

Peeta, on the other hand, had words for both of them.

"It'll be great! The sun, sand and ocean. No bakery. Plus we'll get to see Johanna _finally_ marry Anwar. Poor guy's been hanging on her every word for ten years. _And_ there will be high-speed boating opportunities."

Delly rolled her eyes, "Of course, who could forget the importance of the boats."

Rye stuck his finger up Peeta's nose. Peeta, unaffected, grinned like the sixteen-year-old boy (that he still kind of was) from her childhood, "heck yeah!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. She had moved onto eating her own breakfast after having successfully gotten Willow to eat hers. "You're such a child."

"Whatever," Peeta said in his baby voice because he was trying to keep Rye happy. "I'll be the coolest kid there."

Katniss laughed at that and Willow, not wanting to be left out, laughed too.

* * *

"Okay, I left Annie's phone number on the fridge just in case you need us," Katniss said, again.

"Got it," Delly nodded as she slowly inched the front door closed.

"And don't forget that Rye needs to be fed at-"

"Three o'clock so he'll go down for his nap. I know." Delly interrupted her and managed to close the door a little bit more.

"Oh! And if you run out of milk use the formula, but-"

"Only as a last resort." Delly cut her off again. "I know Mrs. Mellark. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"Come on, Katniss." Peeta put his arm around his wife's shoulder's and gently guided her away from their front door. "We better leave before Delly changes her mind."

Katniss seemed at odds for a second before she turned around and shouted "Bye! Mommy loves you! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Delly rolled her eyes ad finally shut the door. "Ah, new moms."

Peeta had just shoved their bags into the overhead compartment and was settling down into the seat next to his wife when she suddenly sat up and looked at him anxiously. "Did you remind Haymitch to -"

"Yes," Peeta cut her off firmly with a kiss to her still parted lips."Everything will be fine. Just sit back and enjoy this train ride."

She did lean back but she didn't relax entirely. Instead, she anxiously gnawed on her bottom lip.

Peeta turned and faced her fully. "Honey, sweetheart, angel, pumpkin, baby-"

"Please don't call me any of those names ever again," she said curtly.

Peeta grinned her favorite uneven grin. "Please relax, for me, for the other passengers, for humanities sake."

She snorted with laughter and kissed his stupid face. "I love you, you idiot."

"Eh, I guess you're alright." He shrugged, she smacked him, laughing again. He kissed her suddenly, "Love ya."

She rolled her eyes just to be annoying. "Whatever weirdo. Keep your hands off of me, that's how we got in this whole mess in the first place." She motioned towards her still flat abdomen.

He waggled his eyebrows, his hand slowly reaching for her when someone cleared their throat.

They turned around and looked at the uncomfortable-looking man sitting in the aisle across from them. "If you two wouldn't mind, could you, you know, stop it?"

Katniss blushed as hard as she ever had and Peeta burst out laughing and nodded his head. "No problem, sorry about that."

Peeta continued snickering next to her. She smacked his chest and sunk into her seat. He kissed her one more time anyways, just to annoy her.

She smiled.


End file.
